


Don't Dance Anymore

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Female Character, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drunkenness, F/F, Lesbian Character, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, more characters will be added as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They had been best friends for many years, until she moved away. Kitty thought she'd never see her childhood friend again, but here she was, standing before her, all grown up but still feeling like home. She knew she needed to reconnect and to make amends... But at what point did it start becoming more than rekindling a childhood friendship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I really hope this is good! I don't do well with fanfictions in general, but if this one flops I'm sawing my legs off.

It was a white ceiling, and that's all her eyes could register right now. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts, though, and her body just couldn’t keep up. That’s just how it was in the mornings, she supposed, especially mornings she didn’t need to rush. She liked those mornings. This would have been a morning like that, if she hadn’t made plans.

Kitty Pryde shut her eyes as a nostalgic memory ran through her head, followed by a bitter regret. She kicked the blankets off, and set her feet on the hard, cold floors. Kitty frowned and rubbed her eyes before she opened them, blinking a few times. She stood up to get dressed for the day, but she quickly checked her clock before doing anything else. There was enough time, but knowing Kurt he’d be at their meeting place already. She looked at her sleeping roommate, who was snoring softly, and quietly got dressed, and left her to rest without a sound.

College was a lot different than high school, obviously. It was funny, thinking about how much of her life had changed. All those friends in high school, and only one remained; and that was because Illyana and Kitty ended up at the same college. Kitty was saddened by all the friends who seemed to not care anymore. Maybe she deserved it, though. She had been one of those friends.

The regret came back like a bad taste in her mouth, and she had a frown when she finally made her way to Kurt. He grinned at her, before noticing her frown. He then mirrored it.

“What’s wrong, Kitty?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Kitty said quickly, “I was just thinking, is all.” She smiled, to show that she was okay, and Kurt relaxed. The two started to walk, and Kitty was trying not to be lost in thought. “Anything new?” she asked him, and Kurt nodded 

“I met a girl at some point in the week; Thursday. She’s better dressed than I am.” Kitty waited for more details on this mystery girl, but received none. “I also, uh, met up with Logan again on Wednesday.”

“Oh, you saw Logan without me, why would you-” It dawned on her, and she grinned from ear to ear, before smacking his arm. He laughed a bit. “Oh you dog.”

“It wasn’t like that, honest,” Kurt said, sheepishly. “I didn’t invite you because you were in class.”

“Boo,” Kitty told him, “make a move.”

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. “Kitty, I’m not telling you how to live  _ your _ love life.”

“Mine’s nonexistent.”

Kurt laughed at that, and pat Kitty on the back. “Maybe I  _ should _ tell you then, huh?” Kitty punched his arm, which made him laugh even more. The two quietly continued their walk, and Kitty tried to take it all in - the green grass, the old, brick buildings, the tall trees… The air was a bit cold, and there was a breeze. Kitty was glad she had brought a jacket. The drive itself wasn’t very exciting - Kurt wasn’t a freshman, so he was allowed a car - and the two simply chatted idly as she stared out the window at the passing buildings.

When they made it to the coffee shop, Kitty groaned softly. “I’m  _ so  _ glad to have a break, though, you wouldn’t even believe.”

Kurt looked at her. “Oh? What’s up?”

They ordered their coffee, and sat down at a table, before Kitty put her face in her hands. “Kurt, there’s so much to school. There’s just so much!”

“I know, Kitty, let it all out.”

“I dunno what I was expecting at all. But I guess I was hoping it’d at least be… I dunno, not frustrating!” And despite all her negativity, her feelings could still be considered just  _ neutral _ . She didn’t feel much else about college other than that. She did, however, dread that it’d get a lot worse before getting better, and she hated  _ that _ . Kitty frowned, and uncovered her face. “Why’s it gotta be so hard?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt replied. “But isn’t college stuff the stuff we actually need?”

“If we’re lucky,” Kitty mumbled. “What I  _ need  _ is to know how to pay my taxes and drink responsibly, and other adult crap.”

“Please don’t drink without me,” Kurt laughed. “But seriously, you’re thinking about this too much. Why don’t you come with me tonight, to a party? It’ll be fun. Maybe it’ll put your mind at ease.”

“Last time I had genuine fun at a party was in middle school,” Kitty informed him. “I don’t even think school dances count as parties.”

“Come on, it’ll be so much better than that! If you don’t have fun, I’ll buy you lunch for a week.”

Kitty sighed, and laughed. “Fine, fine, but just because you might be buying me lunch!” Kitty stood up to grab their coffees, shaking her head. “You know how to convince me.”

“Besides,” Kurt added, “it’ll give you a great chance to meet more people! You don’t have enough friends.”

“Uh, pssh, I have friends.”

“Me, Illyana, and Logan,” Kurt deadpanned. “That’s two on-campus friends, Kitty. You need more!”

“… Shut up,” Kitty grumbled, taking a sip of her coffee. “I had my mom on my butt about friends enough for one lifetime. Are you my mom now?”

Kurt sipped his own coffee, grinning, and he didn’t answer her. They were quiet for a bit, and the silence within the coffee shop along with the very faint murmur of activity outside, it made Kitty feel at peace, for a moment, as she looked out the window. It didn’t really last, of course, because she started  _ remembering _ … And Kitty didn’t really know if that was good or bad.

 

…

..

.

 

“I don’t think I’m going to have a lot of fun.”

Red hair, green eyes; the girl was staring at her with a smile on her face, and she took Kitty’s hand in her own. She was wearing makeup, but so was Kitty. She remembered, though, that it was more remarkable that her friend was wearing it  _ properly _ .

“We’re going to have so much fun,” her friend insisted, pulling her through the doors. The multipurpose room was emptied of all the tables, the lights dim, and balloons and streamers decorated the room. White, pink, red; Valentines Day. There was music playing loudly. “Ooh, we can score you a dance with-!”

“Ugh, I do not want to dance,” Kitty scoffed. Her friend rolled her eyes. “Don’t roll your-! I’m not dancing with boys!”

“Well, how about you and I dance first?” The redhead clasped her hands together, almost pleading now. “I’ll buy you a soda if you dance with me! Please?”

“Fine, but just because you offered to buy me a soda!”

The two stepped onto the dance floor, and Kitty remembered thinking her friend’s dress was pretty. She also remembered how clumsy her friend was with her dancing, and she remembered that she actually  _ did _ dance with a few boys; even one that she had taken a liking to. There had been an expression she had never forgotten, on the redhead’s face. Something Kitty had never been able to figure out.

_ What’s wrong, Rachel? _

She never asked. She may never know.

 

…

..

.

 

She had no idea what to wear. Kitty had been looking at clothes for a good ten minutes, just trying to find something that looked nice enough. Illyana was sitting on her bed, reading, trying to ignore Kitty going  _ no _ , or  _ not this _ , or  _ maybe _ . Kitty groaned, and looked back at her friend. “Can you help me?”

“Busy studying.”

“Illyana _ aaa _ ,” Kitty whined, “I just need a little help. I’m torn.”

Illyana looked up at Kitty with a sigh, before looking between the two shirts. There was a long, long pause - Illyana’s face screwed up slightly, and Kitty wondered if either of the shirts were alright. Eventually, Illyana pointed at the right shirt. Kitty looked at it; it had a cat with sunglasses on it. Kitty nodded, putting the other shirt away and putting her cat shirt on. “Why the cat?”

“It looks…. Fun.”

Kitty smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. “Yeah, it is pretty fun.” She had a feeling Illyana had just gone with a lesser of two evils thing with choosing, but Kitty liked the choice very much. “This is a good shirt,” she mumbled to herself, too quiet for Illyana to hear. As she stared at herself, she realized this wasn’t worth over ten minutes of work. Tight jeans, baggy shirt, a few bracelets - she huffed as she tied her hair up. “Yana, do I look okay?”

“Yes,” Illyana replied after looking up from the book again, and she offered a smile. “I hope you have fun at the party.”

“You sure you don’t wanna come?” Kitty asked as she moved to push the door open. Illyana shook her head, looking back at the book.

“Too much studying to do,” came the response, and Kitty shrugged. Waving goodbye to her friend, she made her way to where Kurt would be - parking lot, of course. He waved when he saw her, and she got into the passenger side of the car quickly. She had no idea where this would be, probably some sorry parent’s house; a parent who dumbly let their college-age student alone for a weekend.

“The girl I mentioned earlier today is gonna be there,” Kurt said, not fully paying attention to Kitty - his voice was quiet. Kitty glanced at him, trying to remember when he had mentioned a girl. She snapped her fingers when she remembered.

“Okay; does this girl have a name?” Kitty asked, trying to pry a bit more information from her friend. He shrugged in response, and she scoffed. “You didn’t ask for her name?”

“I forgot to.”

“Dummy.”

“Words hurt,” Kurt mocked offense, and smiled shortly after. When the car stopped, Kitty noted that there was a house nearby, so  _ yes _ , this  _ was _ some poor parent’s house.  _ I’ll try not to destroy anything _ , she thought jokingly, as if she’d willingly destroy something.

The house itself was decently sized; two-story, with a few people in the front lawn already. It was far enough away from the town itself, and other houses, so it was fine, she guessed, for the party. So far it didn’t look wild, upon entering. Just some people talking, with drinks in their hands. Kurt was patting his thigh, looking around. There were people dancing - not full-on, just moving with the music. Kurt grinned at Kitty.

“You wanna dance?” He asked.

“I don’t dance anymore,” Kitty replied.

“Alright; I’ll get us some drinks!” As he spoke, he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Kitty alone. Damn that Kurt Wagner. Kitty watched all the people, brows furrowing as she tried to remember someone from her classes; someone familiar she could talk to. She saw some people, so that was good, but she didn’t really know how to approach. How long does it take to get drinks?

Kurt hurried back, grin on his face, an unopened can of soda in one hand, and a cup in the other. He handed her the soda. Before he could say anything, someone called him over, and he looked at them, then Kitty. Kitty shooed him, opening her can. He ruffled her hair, before running off. She wished he’d stop doing that.

The music was pulsing through her whole body, and the indistinguishable voices was unnerving to her. She shifted from one foot to the other, continuing her debate on  _ who _ to approach, and planning  _ how _ to approach. She started to wonder if she should have stayed and studied. She didn’t, however, want to disappoint Kurt. She rubbed the back of her neck, looking at her feet with a sigh. She felt like a fish out of water. There… Weren’t a lot of people she knew that she could approach.  _ Who am I kidding, I’m not cut out for parties _ . She took another sip of the can.

“Kitty Pryde..?” The voice came from behind, and sounded very vaguely familiar. Kitty turned, and was about to speak - immediately, words failed her. A familiar face, almost like coming back  _ home _ . Red hair, green eyes, and a little smile, as the woman realized she was right.

“ _ Rachel Grey? _ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really soon to be posting the next chapter, but I'm so excited for this fic! I hope you guys like this chapter!!
> 
> PS; This story won't just be in Kitty's POV anymore.

“It really  _ is _ you, isn’t it?” Kitty murmured, smile spreading across her face. The two stood there for a few moments, unable to think or speak, just smiling dumbly at each other, not even sure what to  _ do _ . Kitty felt like it were just them. There was no party around them, no music, just her and Rachel in complete silence. Kitty opened her mouth and closed it again about three times, before Rachel laughed. So strange, yet so  _ familiar _ .

“Yeah, it’s me,” Rachel responded, finally. “I uh, can’t believe it’s actually  _ you _ , Kitty.” The two hugged, but Kitty was a little disappointed that Rachel, despite being so close, was so… Distant. It was a bit of an awkward hug, but at the same time, comforting. She didn't know how to describe that feeling, and felt like she never would be able to.

Kitty and Rachel both spent time looking each other over, aside from faces. A flannel over a tight shirt, some shorts that cut off mid thigh, and boots. Rachel also had a pin with… Huh. The lesbian pride flag. That’s new. Kitty couldn’t resist pointing it out. “So, that pin… Are you uh…?”

Rachel looked at herself, before laughing. “Yeah, yeah, uh. High school was a time of discovery for me.” Rachel looked away for a moment, before grinning at Kitty. Kitty laughs a bit nervously; Rachel was  _ much _ braver than her about all that. Kitty was almost jealous. “Something wrong?”

“No, it’s just. Man, a lot of stuff changes, doesn’t it?” Kitty murmured. Rachel nodded, laughing a bit awkwardly.

Kurt returned, still holding his cup. “Hey!” he greeted them, and he and Rachel bumped fists. Kitty stared at them.

“This is the girl you mentioned?” Kitty asked Kurt, who nodded. “Kurt, she’s-”

Rachel interrupted, “We were best friends for years as kids.” Kitty couldn’t help that pang of hurt when Rachel said  _ were _ , but Kitty deserved it. After all, it  _ was _ her fault they weren’t still close… Kurt nodded, laughing a bit. “So your name’s Kurt?” Rachel asked.

“Yes. And you’re..?”

“Rachel.”

“I can’t believe you two didn’t even ask for each others’ names…” Kitty grumbled.

“We forgot,” they said. Then they laughed, and Kitty couldn’t help but smile.

Kurt ran off again, but the two actually designated a meeting spot for when the party was over. Kitty and Rachel stood and talked for a bit, before Rachel asked, “Wanna dance?”

“Not my thing anymore,” Kitty replied, and Rachel frowned.

“Shame. You were really good at it.” A cup hit the wall behind them, and someone shouted. Kitty and Rachel exchanged a look, and Rachel grabbed Kitty’s wrist, leading her through the crowd and to the basement. Kitty started to wish she could just walk through things; it’d make this so much easier. She shook her head, with a smile.

The basement was a lot calmer. There were people playing pool - why did this person own a pool table? - and others just sitting quietly on the floor, nursing drinks just as Kitty was… Of course, they were probably drinking alcohol. She took a sip of her soda, avoiding eye contact with a person who just looked up at her. “So uh…”

“Kitty,” Rachel interrupted, putting a hand on Kitty’s shoulder. Kitty looked up at her, and saw a fond smile on Rachel’s face… And something else, but she had no idea what was in Rachel’s eyes. “It’s so good to see you. Seriously. I thought I’d never see you again.”

“We can see each other again tomorrow!” Kitty blurted. “We could do something, in the afternoon. Kurt and I go to a coffee shop, we could do that? My treat?” Kitty clasped her hands together, and someone against the wall coughed.

Rachel looked apprehensive. Kitty understood that; it wasn’t ever going to be like before, of course. Because they were kids back then; and anyone can change between middle school and college. Kitty’s shoulders drooped, and she hung her head. “But, we don’t-”

“No, I want to,” Rachel said, making Kitty perk up again. Rachel wasn’t looking at her, though. “It’ll be nice to actually catch up. We can um… Bring Kurt along.”

“I don’t mind Kurt coming along,” she said while pouting.

“You know…” Rachel paused. “Mom mentioned you this morning. Like she remembered something about you and brought it up. That’s weird, right?”

“Yeah, kinda.” Kitty was starting to wonder if this was coincidence or  _ fate _ bringing them together again.

 

… 

..

.

 

“Your mom’s pretty,” Kitty told Rachel.

Rachel glanced at Kitty. There were stripes on Rachel’s cheeks; Kitty remembered Rachel drew “whiskers” on her cheeks throughout the entirety of elementary school. “Yeah,” Rachel replied, “a lot prettier than dad.” Looking at the two people in the kitchen, Rachel’s parents, Kitty had to agree with Rachel. But weren’t girls just prettier than boys?

The two of them were sitting at the dining room table; Kitty’s parents had gotten her markers for her birthday, and Kitty had immediately wanted to go over to Rachel’s to share the goodies. There were so many colors, and Kitty and Rachel were making so many pretty pictures with them. Kitty smiled brightly as she showed Rachel her drawing of a cat.

Before long, Rachel had stood up to get something - a gift. It was wrapped very messily in purple paper, with a gold bow on top, and Kitty had thought it was beautifully done.

“Open it,” Rachel said, handing it to her. Kitty hesitated.

“You don’t wanna wait till later?” Kitty asked, and Rachel shook her head. Rachel sat across from her once more, grinning from ear to ear. Kitty finally relented, and Kitty tore the gift open. When she saw the gift, Kitty gasped loudly, and held it up. It was a purple, stuffed dragon, and it was  _ perfect _ . She hugged it, then hugged Rachel. “Oh, I love him! I’m keeping him forever.”

 

…

..

.

 

The three were in Rachel’s car; Kurt in the backseat, and Kitty in shotgun. It had been a quiet drive. The normally chatty Kurt had been hoping the two would talk to each other, but Kitty had no clue what to say to her ex-best friend. When Kitty looked back at Kurt, he was staring at his hands, playing with his own fingers. Kitty glanced at Rachel instead, and she had a frown on her face. She was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“Um,” Kitty finally broke the silence, and Rachel looked at her, and  _ wow _ , were Rachel’s eyes always-?  _ No, stop thinking, Katherine _ . “Your um. What are you majoring in?” Kitty asked her, looking at Rachel’s forehead instead of her eyes.

“Psychology,” Rachel replied, and turned away to look at the road again; the light turned green. “What about you?”

“Computer science,” Kitty replied, and Rachel laughed softly.

“You always did like computers,” Rachel murmured.

“How’d you two even meet?” Kurt piped up, and Kitty glanced at him. He simply smiled. “Just curious.”

“Rachel used to draw lines on her face when she was a kid,” Kitty responded. Rachel groaned. “On our first day in kindergarten, I complimented her whiskers.”

“How long did she do that?” Kurt asked.

“Kitty-”

“The entirety of elementary school,” Kitty replied, with a smile. Rachel huffed, and glared at her for a moment. “Come on, it was so cute!”

“No one told me that wasn’t how makeup worked until the month before middle school. Then it stopped being fun,” Rachel mumbled, before pulling up into the parking lot of the fast food place. “Well, Katherine, once we’re settled, I’ll embarrass  _ you _ .”

“Whaaat? Ray, it wasn’t even that embarrassing!” Kitty whined. They all got out of the car, and Rachel gave her an impish grin, followed by a wink. Kitty’s heart stopped for a moment, and she simply stood there.

“I won’t tell him the foam pit story…” Rachel said, ominously.

Kitty snapped out of it quickly at the mention of that story. “Rachel! Don’t-!”

“Foam pit story?” Kurt asked, with a laugh. “Now you  _ need _ to tell me.”

“ _ No! _ ”

Kurt and Rachel laughed as the three entered the establishment, and Kitty pulled out her card. She realized there were butterflies in her stomach, so maybe she’d just get a drink. They all ordered what they wanted, got their drinks, and sat down to wait for their food. The three got to talking, making up for lost conversation they didn’t have in the car. Eventually, they had their food, and were able to eat while they talked.

“So, Kitty, you prefer Star Wars, and Rachel, you prefer Star Trek?”

“You are correct,” Kitty said. Kurt took a sip of his drink, staring at her quietly. “I mean, I like Star Trek, I just think-”

“Don’t even finish,” Rachel interrupted, hand on Kitty’s shoulder. Kitty laughed, shaking her head a little. Kurt started laughing too, and Rachel smiled a bit. Kitty decided that in this moment, she was incredibly happy - it has so hard to describe. She had two wonderful people with her, one of them being someone she had come to miss more than anyone else; someone she had thought she’d lost for good. Kitty took a sip of her drink, unable to control the giddiness. Was this going to be the start of something great?

Eventually, the moment was over. Rachel dropped Kurt and Kitty back off at the school, and drove off, leaving Kurt and Kitty alone in the parking lot. The two parted ways, Kurt going to the library, and Kitty going to her dorm room. When Kitty arrived, she saw Illyana was gone; she flopped onto her own bed, holding the purple dragon close to her chest, grinning from ear to ear.

Her phone buzzed, and she glanced at her phone; it was an unknown number. She furrowed her brows, sitting up as she opened the message. She was relieved to see it was just Rachel, telling her Kurt had given her the number. Kitty saved the number quickly, and flopped down again. She started to giggle.  _ What is going on with me? _ Kitty wondered, before covering her face.  _ Nothing. I’m just happy! _

 

…

..

.

 

Rachel was far less happy than Kitty. She was curled up in a ball on her bed. She was feeling a dangerous cocktail of emotions; anger, sadness, confusion. She stared at her phone, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she contemplated sending Kitty a text, telling her to fuck off. Telling her to never speak to her again, to stay out of her life.

Rachel picked her phone up, and stared at the screen. Kitty had responded to Rachel’s first message.

_ Can’t wait to see you again, Ray! _

Rachel let out a choked sob, throwing the phone back onto the bed, before angrily wiping her eyes.  _ Fuck you, fuck you, you hurt me _ .  _ I still want to be your friend _ .

Rachel hated that so much; she hated the fact she wanted to be Kitty’s friend still. Why? After Kitty cut contact with her? After Kitty broke her heart? Rachel shook her head angrily, burying her hands in her face. This was so fucked. She didn’t want this, but at the same time, she wanted Kitty back. She wanted her best friend again.

“Ugh,” she dragged her hands down her face, then glanced at the picture on her end table. A picture of two happy kids; her and Kitty. Kitty was holding that stuffed dragon, Lockheed, and Rachel had those dumb face stripes. There was no trouble back then, and she didn’t know Kitty would abandon her back then. It was simple, happy. They had dreams of being superheroes, or pirates, or  _ whatever they wanted _ , like everyone told them they could be. Back then, they’d have slumber parties, they’d dance in her room and watch cartoon movies until they passed out. They got tucked in by her mom, they would share a bed.

Rachel turned the picture around. She couldn’t look, didn’t  _ want  _ to look. Things weren’t simple. They were so complicated now, despite what Kitty seemed to think. No, it wasn’t going to be easy.  _ I’m not that easy, Pryde _ .

She picked up her phone, staring at Kitty’s text, reading it over and over again, before finally typing out a response.

_ Can’t wait, either _ .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's... Not the best, and I'm sorry. It's a little shorter than the others, too. I'll do better the next one! Promise.

Almost a week passed. Almost a whole week, and Kitty didn’t see much of Rachel at all. They texted, but that was pretty much it. Kurt got to see far more of her, it seemed, and Kitty didn’t want to admit she was jealous, but she  _ so _ was. She was seething on the inside, and trying not to pout, on their way to the bar. Kurt had said he offered to invite Rachel, but she said no.  _ Figures _ , Kitty thought grumpily.

When they walked into the bar, they sat at the counter on either side of a man who was hunched over, nursing a glass of whiskey. Kitty found her smile when she saw him, and lightly tapped his shoulder with a fist. “Hey, Logan.” Logan looked up at her and grunted in response, before he looked at Kurt as well. Kurt waved a little.

It was Kitty’s turn to drink, so she ordered a beer, and got Kurt a soda. When Kitty took a drink, her face kept screwing up; she was just twenty-one, very new to drinking, and didn’t much like the taste. Sure, she could just  _ not _ drink, but she  _ wanted _ to.  _ Gosh, my parents… What would they think about me doing this? _ Kitty huffed, took another sip, and made a face again. She saw Logan put his face in a hand.

“What’s with the faces?” Logan asked her, pointing loosely. Kitty blinked a few times, and she noted Kurt was stifling laughter.

“I ‘unno,” Kitty said, taking a gulp, and doing her best not to make a face. She succeeded, for the most part. Kurt shook his head, looking away with a grin. Kitty huffed, crossing her arms. “Hey, let me make faces in peace! I’ve been having a rough one.”

“School?” Kurt asked.

“No - well, yes, yeah, school... But no, no it’s not school.” Kitty sighed, and looked at her drink. “I’m just frustrated it isn’t… Clicking.” She put her fingers together, between the spaces. She glared at her hands.

“What’s not clicking?” Kurt pressed. He had finished his soda; when did he finish?

“Me and Rachel,” Kitty replied, separating her hands to take another drink. “See, when we were kids it was so easy. Rachel and I just… It just  _ happened _ . And it was supposed to just  _ happen _ now, but it isn’t. It feels like she isn’t trying!”

“Well,” Kurt started slowly, “weren’t you the one who had cut contact?”

“What?” Kitty shrugged. “I mean, yeah, but-”

“That might be why she’s not trying. She might still be upset,” Kurt continued.

Kitty shook her head. “No, it’s been - seven years. No way, Rachel isn’t like that.”

Logan grunted. “If it was seven years, kid… Things change.”

Kitty decided to ignore them. She finished off her drink, and ordered another - as well as a soda for Kurt. She didn’t waste any time on the beer, face screwing up when it was done.  _ Man, I need to order something different _ , she mused. Kurt and Logan were watching her.

“Kitty, take it easy,” Kurt said, looking concerned. “I-” He cut off when his phone buzzed. He stared at his phone a moment, before slapping a hand to his forehead. “Emergency back at my dorm, I need to go, Kitty-”

“You go,” Kitty shooed him. “I’ll get another ride.”

Kurt looked hesitant. “Kitty, I-”

“Kurt, go, I’ll be okay,”

Kitty and Logan both watched Kurt run out, and Kitty ordered another drink. Logan finished off his whiskey, and looked at Kitty. “You really should take it easy, squirt.”

“I’ll be fine, okay? I’ll be fine.”

 

…

..

.

 

Rachel wasn’t doing much herself. She was sitting at home on the couch as the TV lit the room, her homework on her lap as she tried to focus on it. She was a bit surprised that Kitty hadn’t messaged her since this afternoon.  _ Wonder what happened _ , she thought, before her mind’s focus turned to her work.

The focus lasted a good ten minutes; she got a lot done. It ended when her phone buzzed once, twice, three times; a call. Rachel picked up the phone, and sighed. It was Kitty, of course. Wasn’t she at the bar with Kurt or something? She answered the phone, despite not wanting to. “Hey, Kitty,” she mumbled.

“ _ This Rachel? _ ” answered a voice that was very  _ not _ Kitty.

“Who the hell is this?” Rachel responded, voice raising nervously. Her parents weren’t home right now, so she could yell if she wanted. The voice on the other end sighed in annoyance.

“ _ Logan _ .”

“Wait, Logan?” She knew Logan. Well,  _ of _ Logan. Her parents were friends of his… At least, her mother was. She wasn’t sure about her dad… He came around once in a blue moon, often when she was gone. He was like a cryptid uncle, or  _ something _ . “Why do you have Kitty’s phone?”

“ _ She’s drunk. She needs a ride _ .” And there it was.

“Where’s Kurt?” Rachel asked, hesitantly. She knew Kurt was there. He had to be. “And why can’t you drive her?”

“ _ Kurt had to leave, and I don’t have a car to drive her. _ ”

Rachel groaned. She knew she was Kitty’s “friend”, but wasn’t it a bit soon in their friendship for Rachel to be taking care of a dumb,  _ drunk _ Kitty? Rachel sighed softly, pinching the bridge of her nose. She could say no, and just hang up. She didn’t have to do this, no one was forcing her.

“Where are you?”

Once she knew the place, she hung up. She didn’t want to waste time, just wanted to get Kitty home, and wanted to continue what she was doing… Which was  _ nothing _ , but Rachel didn’t care. She didn’t even know why she said yes. Rachel sighed and hurried outside to her car, getting in, getting ready, and driving off.

She knew where it was, and it wasn’t very far. She listened to the radio as she drove, trying not to think about what state Kitty was in; trying not to worry about her.  _ She did this to herself _ , Rachel reminded herself.  _ She decided to drink ‘til she was drunk _ .

Rachel managed to find a place to park, and headed inside. There were a few people around - it was warm and inviting, but Rachel was here for one reason: Kitty Pryde. She spotted her, and quickly hurried over. Kitty was stumbling, her head was drooping, and she  _ reeked _ . Rachel put one of Kitty’s arms over her shoulder. “Why did you let her drink so much?” Rachel hissed.

“Do I look like a babysitter, bub?” Logan replied. The two led Kitty out to the car, and set her inside. “Get the kid home,” he grumbled as he left, hands in his pockets as he appeared to do his own walk home. Rachel sighed, hanging her head, as she got in the car as well. She glared at Kitty for a moment, before her gaze softened.

“Hey, how do you feel?” she asked, shaking Kitty’s shoulder. Kitty looked up at her and blinked a few times.

“Hm?” Kitty replied. “Oh, Rachel, hi… I didn’t see you there,” she mumbled.

“Woah, you are out of it,” Rachel said as she started the car. Kitty didn’t respond to that, and Rachel shook her head a bit. “The college is a ways away, and I’d have to help you to your dorm… or, I could let you crash on my couch, but…” Rachel trailed off of her thinking out loud. She didn’t want a drunk mess of a Kitty in her house, but it did seem like the easier option… Rachel sighed, as she started to drive. “I’ll be nice to someone else.” Rachel grumbled.

Kitty started mumbling incoherently about halfway into the drive, and Rachel couldn’t help but worry. When she parked, she got out and walked around to Kitty’s side, helping her out of the car. She put an arm around Kitty, who draped an arm on Rachel’s shoulders. “C’mon, Kitty, use your feet, be careful,” Rachel murmured as she led Kitty to the front door, unlocking it and entering. She sighed heavily, sitting Kitty on the couch. “Have you eaten anything?”

Kitty shook her head, and Rachel sighed, going to the kitchen. “How about uh…” Rachel gnawed on her lip, looking through the leftovers in her fridge. She saw a box with some pizza still in it, and grabbed a slice of that, dropping it on a plate and heating it up for a couple seconds in the microwave. When that was done, she handed Kitty the plate, and rushed to get a trash can.

When she returned, Kitty hadn’t even touched the pizza. “Do you not like it?” Rachel asked, dropping the can at Kitty’s feet. “Kitty, eat.  _ Please _ .” She picked up the pizza and held it up to Kitty’s mouth, trying to get her to eat. Kitty eventually took a bite, and took the pizza herself, continuing to eat. Rachel put her hands on her face, sighing heavily, as she walked, calmly, to the kitchen again, to get Kitty some water. “Kitty Pryde, you are a mess. What happened to the little girl who said beer was yucky?”

She handed Kitty the glass of water, and Kitty drank it without complaint. “It’s yucky,” Kitty replied, and Rachel took the empty dishes from her, setting them on the coffee table. With a sigh, Rachel sat beside Kitty.

“Why keep drinking then?”

“D’you hate me?”

The question shocked Rachel. She stared at Kitty, who was staring at her with an intensity Rachel couldn’t comprehend. “What?” she managed, brows furrowing. “Where did-?”

“Kurt ‘n Logan said you hate me because- because I left.” Kitty mumbled, looking away. “I hate me a lot, and don’t want you to hate me,” she murmured. Rachel didn’t know what to say. She was mad, yes - but hate? Dod she hate Kitty over what happened? Every year Rachel had tried to hate Kitty, it didn’t happen; she kept seeing that girl who was her best friend, the girl she had that innocent crush on in middle school, who was all smiles and sunshine. The girl who made her feel at home, no matter where she was.

“No way,” Rachel said. “I can’t hate you. I’m mad, sure, but… I can’t hate you.” Kitty leaned into her, wrapping her arms around Rachel, and Rachel, hesitantly, hugged back. Kitty started to cry, face buried in Rachel’s shoulder. Rachel hated the sound. It was a miserable sound. A sound that she hadn’t wanted Kitty to make in their childhood, but in that seven years of separation… But actually hearing it? It made Rachel feel terrible. She shrugged Kitty off. “You need to sleep,” Rachel said gently, and she stood up. Kitty rested on her side, and looked up at Rachel with big, sad eyes. Rachel looked away, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over Kitty. “Just… Just sleep, okay? You seem really tired.”

Kitty nodded, and shut her eyes. Rachel, with a small sigh, picked up Kitty’s feet briefly so she could sit on the couch, setting them on her lap. Rachel glared at Kitty again, before looking away. She didn’t hate Kitty. There was no way she could.

She could be  _ angry _ , though, and no one was taking that from her.


End file.
